Ten Facts about Gohan in Each Saga
by Karla YtF
Summary: Another ten fact fic, but made with my heart What the title says. Saga per chapter. Rated K for the drama! lol


**Ten Facts About Gohan in each Saga**

_**In the Saiyan Saga...**_

* * *

**1.- He never hated Vegeta, he really tried, he really wanted to hate him for his friends but he just couldn't, maybe he was just a child, maybe he wasn't ready.**

_Gohan was playing with little five-year-old Trunks in Capsule Corp. He, his mother and baby brother were visiting Bulma._

_- Hey! - He listened the voice of a man. - Want to fight? - Vegeta asked_

_- err... we were just leaving. - And they were, he was just saying goodbye to the boy._

_- Was Cell the only one worthy of your efforts? I knew you weren't a real warrior. You must be glad your father is dead so he can't see what you're becoming. - And he left to train. _

_Gohan smiled._

* * *

**2.- Watching Piccolo die was more painful than watching his own father die, at least that very first time, only Videl knows.**

_They were laying in their bedroom, talking about the stuff married people talk about. _

_- You've never told me how you became a fighter, how did it start? - Videl asked, trying desperately not to let her housband fell asleep._

_- I think it started with a very bad guy trying to get my father into murdering or something. - He joked, he never ever though of Raditz as his uncle, he always was the "very bad guy". - He killed my dad for the first time._

_- So that's why you were trained by Piccolo, right? Why? I mean, couldn't your father trained you after bringing him back to life? What was the rush? - Now there wasn't only the need to have someone to talk during her sleepless night, she really wanted to know._

_- Well, we were kind of threatened by some bad guys that wanted to destroy the Earth, you know, the usual. - He smiled at her, she still wanted to know some more. - They gave us one year for training and my dad was dead, he was getting back to life but we couldn't spend time so Piccolo trained me, he though I had... talent._

_- What happened with those guys? _

_- Well, the Earth is save, right? - But he knew that wouldn't feed Videl's curiosity enough - My dad killed one of them, the other one is Vegeta. - He paussed after Videl's gasp. - They fought and after some... events, he defeated Vegeta but let him escape, my dad saw something we didn't, I don't know. During that battle only my dad, Kuririn and I survived. Piccolo-san died trying to protect me. - He said almost in a whisper, it didn't hurt, it's more a memory than something to regret since they were all alive but he still wondered ever since why he didn't move. He waited before continue. - I mean, I watched my dad died when I was four but watching Piccolo, my teacher, die because of me, that pain made me forget all about my dad, at least in that moment._

_And they both fall asleep._

* * *

**3.- Before starting to fight he knew he wasn't ready but couldn't let Piccolo down.**

_- They are here. The came earlier than I though. - Piccolo said_

_Gohan froze. He tried to remember his training, he tried to remember everything Piccolo had taught him but all he could see in his mind was his crying, his fears._

_And he knew, he wasn't ready._

_And he wanted run and he wanted to scream. And then he saw his master, standing there, fearless and he couldn't run._

* * *

**4.- It wasn't the fear of dying what made him freeze during the battle, it was the fear of never seeing his mother again.**

_- Do it now, Gohan! - Piccolo was shouting at him. - Now!_

_But what if I fail? what if this doesn't work? We will die, I will die. - The five year old boy thought. - I am not my father, I am not Piccolo-san_

_- Gohan! - He heard Piccolo's voice in the distance._

_- And I won't see my mother again..._

* * *

**5.- He wanted to be like his father, that's why he didn't run away from the training.**

_And there was his mother, doing what mothers do. There was his house as warm as always, he could even feel it in the distance. And there was he, almost in home, in his mother's arms, in his childhood once again where nothing really matters and where they could be like they were before... but his dad was still dead. They can't be like they were before, they will never be. No matter what, he had to fight, he had to be strong, he had to be his father's son._

* * *

**6.- And suddenly he wanted to be like Piccoro, that's why he didn't run away from the battle.**

_- Come one, Gohan, let's go. Goku can manage this, we have to trust him. - He heard Kuririn. Nevertheless he stopped in the air. Looking in the opposite direction, where his dad was fighting. _

_Even now, as an adult, as a father himself, Gohan doesn't really know if he believed or not, he can barely remember what his friend said, all he remembers is that while they were flying he suddenly heard Piccolo's voice._

_He came back._

* * *

**7.- He still can't believe what happen in the end of the battle, he doesn't remember but his father told him in the hospital.**

_- So yeah, you kind of defeated Vegeta. - He saw through his father's smile. - You will do great in Namek._

_- Yeah!. - And he smiled back. But he knew his father was only trying to make him feel better. _

_He knew, his father was always the hero._

_After Cell, he realized that being the hero isn't good at all._

* * *

**8.- When he woke up, he saw Chi-chi's face, he smiled but he wasn't as happy as he thought he would be. Something was missed.**

_- Gohan, sweetheart, please wake up. - He was trying to focus, was that... his mother?_

_- Mom...- a weak voice said. The battle was over._

_- My little son... - And there he was finally with his mom, he turned to see his dad, he wasn't dead. They were together. - But Piccolo-san is still dead, right? - He whispered._

_- What? - Asked Chi-Chi._

_- Nothing..._

* * *

**9.- Since the moment he woke up and realized they had won, he knew his life would never be the same.**

_Gohan listened while they were talking about Namek and they way to resurrect the others. He saw Bulma doing some math. He suddenly felt the need to to do some math, he tried to picture himself as the great scientist he always wanted to be._

_He couldn't._

_Then he saw over his father. He tried to picture himself like the great fighter his father was._

_He couldn't._

* * *

**10.- When he saw his father in the hands of Vegeta, almost dead, suddenly he was ready.**

_- Dad... - His father was lying in that monster's hands, unconscious ? dead? No way! His dad can't die again!_

_And he felt it, the joy for the fight and the need to protect his beloved ones._

_He was only able to feel that one more time, when he was eleven, standing before Cell._

* * *

Reviews please? Next is Namek Saga!


End file.
